Talk:Bella Swan
Height: 5’4” NessieXbella's thoughts Bella Cullen are you sure its such a good idea to have bella's last name of 'cullen' on her page? it kind of ruins the ending for people who haven't read the books yet. i think her info box should have her last name of 'Swan' on it instead of Cullen Jacoblover655 22:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :It is Bella Cullen because that is the name she takes. In the books, she is referred to as Mrs. Cullen several times, implying she took her husband's last name. We don't know how much people have read, so we must assume that they have read all of it. For all we know, some people might not have read the whole of Twilight, but we don't take off the information about the Eclipse book. If people have not read the book, they shouldn't be surfing around here, because there are spoilers. We don't want to have misinformation and not putting 'Cullen' on Bella's page would be incorrect. Thank you for your concern. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 01:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ok that makes sence, just wondering. :) Jacoblover655 14:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Removed the jabber about "legally" since (at least in the US, where the books take place) marriage included a legal name change for both people getting hitched, though usually only the wife changes her last name to that of her husband's. --Some Guy Title change I'd like to propose that the title of this article be changed to Isabella Cullen. The main reason would be, and yes I know she prefers to be called Bella but it's still only a nickname, her real name is Isabella so I think thats what we should call her. After all Edward is refered to as Ed several times but his article is Edward because thats his proper name. As for the surname that should be a no-brainer, she is consistently refered to as Cullen throught the last book as she clearly has changed her name. 12:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :The title of the article should be the name that she is most commonly known by in the series, which is Bella Swan. TagAlongPam (talk) 15:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) What she is most commonly known as is not what she's really called. This is an encyclopedia after all and thefore needs to be up to date. She's changed her name and the article title needs to reflect that. 17:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :The information here is not necessarily "correct" based on chronology; her name being Cullen more recently in the timeline of the books does not make it moreso her name, since these articles are based on fiction and not real life. If this were real life, once her name became Cullen it would continue to be her name for years and years, and it would probably become her most commonly used name. But since she is not real, we have to decide things based purely on what is included in the books (or films). In this case, for 80% of the series her name is Bella Swan, and it is thus the name she is most often referred to by. Using her most common name is most helpful to users reading the article to learn about the character. TagAlongPam (talk) 03:33, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with the posting on "Kristen Stewart" I totally agree that they should look for a NEW Bella. I think that girl from Gilmore girls, Rory, would be a perfect Bella! I do not think Kristen played a good Bella. I felt as if she did not read the entire Twilight series or something. I thought Kristen's acting was way off, she killed my idea of Bella for me! PLEASE FIND A NEW BELLA FOR THE 3rd and 4th movie! Bella I think bella is perfect for edward cullen and bella is so into edward and there perfect togeher and im a fan into twilight and i wish i could see edward in real life xxx love mlpj i love edward cullen 10:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Jasper Hale I think that Jasper's face is too pale I know he is a vampire i just think it's too pale because compared to Edward face in a photo it is really pale. (NO EDIT) 2 things One, there are two sections of relationships that are identical except one is placed in the "power/abilities" section. Two, I have searched the internet and read "Breaking Dawn" and have not read one thing saying Bella's hair GREW after becoming a vampire. In fact, I do not ever remember that Bella's hair is said to be at her waist. I could be wrong on this one but I decided to make sure its correct. Asperger's syndrome? Given her lack of social skills, clumsiness and high intelligence do you think it possible that Bella may suffer from Asperger's syndrome? --Lucifuge Rofacale 23:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) haha no. Her social skills are not THAT bad. Everyone likes her (excluding vampires who want to kill her). Usually those with aspergers are made fun of and considered dorks. :Well I'm not. --Lucifuge Rofacale 13:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I didn't mean to offend anyone with aspergers. It's just what I've noticed. All the people with aspergers I know people just htink they're dorky. I don't think that way. I understand it's a problem and they just have a little trouble functioning sometimes. I mean, I'm bipolar so I understnad how people think you're weird because of something you can't control. ::Not a problem. Since we're discussing mental illnesses I have a major depressive disorder so I know how you feel. I still consider it probable that Bella may have a mild case of asperger's. She speaks in quite a verbose manner. The exhibits repetetive and stereotyped interests and behaviours, ie: her obsession with Edward. Obviously they're very much in love but Bella seems quite obsessed with him. --Lucifuge Rofacale 19:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) i kinda agreee with tht....like seriously theyre obsesssed with each other... edward watching her sleep wen she diddnt kno it. suspicous..... 'some of u might think thts romantic and so does she but thts kinda creepy. ' Well I have Asperger's syndrome and it seems to have a different effect on girls. I really understand Bella and can relate to her. I really do believe she has Asperger's. Also, just to add, I am liked by most people. In fact, I don't think many people even see me as strange. My social skills are bad, but not many people seem to take any note, as far as I know... - From An Aspie. Preface hey hi....thanks for your message i was wondering that ....recently i put up the preface.....is it fine..... and im indian i would like to know if there r any more indians here thanks xoxo Protection Safe Somebody is messing with the pages. We need to use protection to prevent those idiots from playing his tricks.Charmed-Jay 11:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, this page is a big target for vandalism. Protecting it for a period of 1 month. TagAlongPam (talk) 16:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Bella's premonition Has anyone noticed that Bella seems to have some sort of clairvoyant power?--Charmed-Jay 09:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) agreed bella should be bella swan- cullen /* Rosalie Hale / English or not?? I think this sentence isn't English: "After Bella gave birth to Renesmee,..." I would change it to: "After Bella had birth Renesmee,..." It is "gave birth" indeed. Ngebendi 15:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is. Bells.Cullen 01:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Isabella Her real name is Isabella, not Bella?!! Bella should only be under "alias"